Naruto The Otaku
by DonIchi
Summary: Naruto is a otaku who thought he had it all. A hot girlfriend, a nice paying job, his own apartment, great friends. But what happens when one of those throws an rift in his perfect world? Can his great friends help? Maybe a certain girl who is a childhood friend could help. NarutoHinata,Naruko,Ino,tayuya and karin. Contains lots of incest.. Ino, tayuya and Karin are related to Him.
1. The start

**This is my first fic.**

**Non-beta'd **

**Summary - Naruto is a otaku who thought he had it all. A hot girlfriend, a nice paying job, his own apartment, great friends. But what happens when one of those throws a rift in his perfect world? Can his great friends help?**

**Pairing. It's a small harem. The offical girls are Hinata, ten ten and down line Sakura[you will see, it will be HOT]. The non official are girls he will have 'intercourse' with him but aren't 'with' him parse.**

**This is M rated. Meaning Mature. has become prudes! Luckily i am not! If you are 17 and below. Get your ass out of this fic! If you think you are mature enough to read, this story contains sex, violence and other graphical things! **

**Read and Review Please, let me know what you think of it. **

**What type of Otaku is Naruto? Firstly, Hentai manga and Anime. Second, Sexual, meaning he likes to use toys to fuck his lover. Thirdly, Games/anime/Manga's. So basically he is your average Otaku... If you are an otaku and don't use to toys on your partner then... What the hell man! **

**I do not own Naruto, you and I both Know who owns it! **

* * *

Naruto stared wide eyed at the pinkette in front of him.

"W-what" He mumbled out.

"I am sorry Naruto" The girl said with tears in her eyes.

"But i thought you were happy" Naruto said trying to give a hopeful smile.

"I am Naruto, you are the best boy friend" She said though the tears.

"Then why are you leaving me" He said with a breaking voice.

"Naruto" She moaned "Please just listen ok Please" She begged as she looked him in his big blue eyes.

"Ok Sakura chan i am listening" He agreed Looking into her sad green eyes.

"Naruto I just want to live my life... You are great. You have always done right by me Naruto but I want... I just want to make sure that I-i have somewhere else in life to go Naruto. I can't live in this small world like you do Naruto... I want to experience life" She said with a hard voice.. " I w-want to make sure i didn't pass anything good up Naruto, you know me better then anyone! You have to understand!" She finished.

Understand? Naruto thought bitterly, the only thing he understood was that she was leaving him.. He turned from her and sat on his couch, he waved her off. Telling her to leave.

Sakura stared at him, her eyes growing wider. "Naruto please talk-

"What do you want me to say Sakura" He said coldly cutting her off. "That it's ok for you to leave me? OK fine go, go enjoy your goddamn life!" He finished with a roar now looking at her.

Sakura whimpered, she picked up her bag of clothes, she turned to leave then stopped and looked over her shoulder at Naruto. "Nar-naruto" She said softly, he groaned muttering something under his breathe. "Can you please promise me that if this doesn't work, you will wait for me" She asked softly turning toward the door.

His reply was instant and cold. " That's not fucking fair Sakura!"

Sakura clenched her eyes shut, "I-i know but please... can you wait, if this doesn't work out for me, please promise me you will be here for me" She asked again.

Naruto's heart pumped painfully against his chest, his heart was apparently still hopeful. " No promises" He said softly while lying back on his couch. Damn his love for her.

"Thank you" She said back before walking out of his apartment, out of his life.

Naruto face palmed. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this" He yelled.

A voice deep in his head said. 'Nothing Naruto sama. That bitch is the selfish one, she left you. you took care of that cunt for years, satisfied every part of her just for her to leave you? No you don't deserve this Naruto! She didn't deserve you. What she asked of you is not fair! As a matter of fact Naruto sama, i am going to do you a favor soon.'

"The fuck" Naruto said sitting up abruptly while looking around his room, "Now I am hearing shit!" He said then quickly pulled out his laptop, "Manga will save my mind and mend my broken heart" He said with teary eyes as he put his thick black glassed on.


	2. Begin? Or take up?

Naruto lied in his bed on his side. He groaned huskily. "Dammit" He moaned as he clicked the button on his lap top to go to the next slide. He was close.

"Crap" He moaned again as he started stroking his shaft with much more vigor.

"NARUTO!" A voice yelled. Naruto panicked as he instantly recognized the voice, His twin, Naruko. He quickly closed the lap top and lied his head down still on his side and faked sleep.

He heard his door open. "Oh do you smell that Hinata chan" He heard his sister.

"I t-think he's still sleep Naruko chan" Said his timid childhood friend. Honestly who the fuck decision was it to give his gullible Childhood friend keys to his apartment, oh wait, yea. HIM. He was going to have a talk with Hinata not to let ANYONE including his own sister into his apartment.

"Hmmm, Figures always a slacker anyway" Was his sister mellow reply, "I thought he would be crying all night his oh so lovely gf left him" She said with a giggle. How the fuck did she know that! ALREADY, Sakura must have posted up her new status on facebook already. THE bitch!

"That's not funny Naruko chan, he loved her very much" Hinata said back seriously.

"Yea yea, Hinata chan but...-" He couldn't hear what else she said to her as she had got deadily quiet as if knowing he was listening.

"Yea Naruko chan, i won't deny it but that is beside the point" Hinata replied to whatever Naruko said.

"Hmph" Naruko groaned, "Ok why don't you go make some ramen or something while I wake the goof up" His twin said with a obvious edge to her voice.

Next thing he heard was shuffling of feet, then a door closing gently. Then he felt his cover being ripped from his body.

"I know you're awake Naruto bro" Naruko said with a smirk. "And we both know you were just jerking it, want some help" She cooed playfully looking at his erection go hard, she licked her lips.

Naruto groaned, "Hinata is in the next freaking room" He protested.

"Oh come on Naruto, you know that she knows what we do" She said nonchalantly, "And besides I just want to taste you, it has been like what? A month?" She added.

There was no denying that. First, yes him and his sister had a thing, and let it be known THAT she started it when they were only sixteen. Now they were 24 and still freaking doing it, he wasn't really complaining, his sister was hot! Like straight out of a manga HOT! And second. Hinata knew, she had caught us at age 17 while I was pounding away into my sister. Pounding wasn't the right word really, abusing my sister's backside was the better thing to say. Her exact words when she told them about her catching them, "I thought someone was hitting a baseball bat on a car" Was what she timidly said. Naruto never got Hinata really, she just kept quiet about it, even cheering us on, guess that's why he will always like her.

"Fine" He groaned as he turned on his back, his erection at full attention for her.

Naruko's eyes sparkled, "God did you fucking get bigger!" She yelled excitedly. She was on him seconds. He didn't even notice her attire until it was too late. She had a really high 'fuck me' skirt on, and he noticed that she was going commando. The to late part is, she already impaled him deep into her wet tunnels!

Naruto moaned in bliss. "I thought you said you only wanted to give me a bj" Naruto said huskily as she started to ride him with wild aggression.

Naruko moaned while smiling, "I lied Naru kun" She moaned out loudly, he was sure Hinata could hear them and the shy girl was sure blushing up a storm. "I have been dying to have you inside me!" She moaned out while bouncing on him, their skin slapping together.

"Fuck" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hips and started stabbing up in her.

"Yeah-stab-Tha-stab-t's it-stab-ri-stab-g-stab-ht-stab-TH-stab-ERE" She yelled blissfully as he continued fucking her, "Oh god i'm gonna" She said with wide eyes, but Naruto was too far gone to here, he kept going as Naruko hands grabbed at his chest as her tunnels clamped down on him as she flew into her climax.

Naruto groaned as he pulled her down by the hair to smash her lips into his, Both their tongues instantly battling each other as both of the twins flew into their climax. Naruto sheathed deep inside his sister started releasing his essence.

After about of minute of both of them Rejoicing into their climaxes, Naruto slumped while Naruko use his chest to steady herself.

Naruto was looking at his sister with a shit eating grin, He hadn't had it like that in a while. Yea sakura was hot, but she was almost never active with him during sex. He pleased her instead of them pleasing each other. Sure she gave him a BJ before, only on his birthday.

Naruko grinned down at him, "You know Naruto" She started with a smirk. Naruto frowned, "You should really ask Hinata out" She said as she slid off him to stand up. He was still hard tho. Naruko smirked at that, her brother was a beast in bed. One of the things she loved about him.

"Where the hell did that come from" Naruto asked dumbfounded as he sat up.

"Oh come on open your eyes, she has always been fucking with you, you fucking dumb shit fac-oh wait you sorta look like me sooo... you fucking log dic-Wait that's a compliment... You fucking ASSHOLE" She finally finished, Naruto giggled. Naruko glared, "I'm serious" She said as she crossed her arms under her ample chest.

Naruto sighed as he lied back. "Maybe i will" He said coolly, honestly he had nothing against it. He got dumped yesterday so fuck it! "But i gotta say, isn't it weird, i mean wouldn't we have to stop" He added.

"Fuck no, she understands us!" She said as a matter of fact type of way. And there was no denying that. "And plus you didn't have a problem with it when you were with sakura, hell. Did she even know?" She asked with a grin.

I frowned while looking at the ceiling, yes, they did do this while he was with Sakura. But you could call it rape and or forced sex. His sister was unstoppable when she wanted something. So was he so it was understandable. "You practically forced it on me And no she didn't" He whispered softly.

"Yea but you barely fought it" She added with a smirk.

"Say, what about you? Don't feel sorta guilty, i mean you are with a nice guy right" Naruto asked.

Naruko gave him a funny look. "Did you." She asked seriously. Naruto shook his head knowing he didn't. "So why would I" She continued with a shrug. "And besides i am broke up with that guy a week ago anyway, I think his name was haku or something, dated the guy for a year. He was so cute but that was all there was... Just couldn't satisfy me like you, I think you have spoiled me Naruto" She said with a way to serious tone.

Naruto didn't respond, how could he?

"So in other words dobe! You've got me and Hinata cocksucker so fucking deal with it and get over that other bitch KAY.." She finished as she walked out, she opened the door then stopped. "And you better fucking treat Hinata right or i'm telling mom and you know she'll rip off that amazing dick of yours" She yelled before storming out.

"Kay" Naruto replied with a sigh as she walked out.

* * *

Kitchen.

Hinata looked at Naruko, Her face is beet red, Hinata could see the juices running down Naruko's legs. Oh how she wish that was her. And it could be if what Naruko was yelling was any indication.

Naruko looked at Hinata. "I just did you a favor Nata chan!" Naruko said with a coy smile.

"Huh" Hinata mumbled out.

"Since you couldn't grow balls and take Naruto, i kinda told him to ask you out or his amazing dick was gone" She said with a cheeky grin.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Thank you i guess Naruko chan" Hinata said as she continued to miss Naruto's ramen.

"No problem but be sure to be on the pill ok and for FUCK sakes, don't let that dumbass get ahead of his self, LAST thing i fucking need is explaining to your god damn parents is that Naruto fucked you into a FREAKING cumming too much induced COMA" She roared not even noticing how red Hinata got or how her eyes got glanced over as her imagination went wild. She didn't even notice her drop the spoon to stir the ramen. She didn't notice when Hinata started wobbling.

But she did notice when Hinata fell to the ground.

She had fainted.

"FUCK ME" Naruko Moaned knowing she had said to much, Honestly. Hinata had such a dirty mind, her she was trying to be a good friend! Or was it to late for that?

* * *

**Pairing changed! If you guys still want ten ten in this with Naruto, say something. If not then this is how it is now. **

**Naruto,Hinata,Naruko, and Ino. His mother kushina will a sub harem member. That is how it stands now.**

**And to the guest, grow a set and sign in. Even the salty uchiha fag did it. That guy is a dick, all his reviews are "This is trash" So fuck him. He is a bob aka a d-bag. **

**Continue to read and review. Bye! **


	3. Just getting started

**Hello. Going to start out serious. Yes, Naruto technically cheated on Sakura, but it was rape or forced. You saw how forceful his sister was. And plus you don't even know their relationship good enough. You only have how Naruto treated Sakura, not how she treated him. I sorta foreshadowed for you. Happy?**

**And glad some one brought this up, Incest. As you have seen there will be lot of it. Tayuya and Karin and Ino are uzumaki in this story. Ino being an distant relative. More will be added... Looking for an aunt... Honoka maybe? Yes Honoka and Fuka will be aunts!... If you guys know any one else who has red hair in the anime. Tell me. And NOO, no mito... just no... She has to be old... Oh Sara and Amaru from the movies. the lost tower and Bonds one!**

**I don't own Naruto! FUCK!**

**Oh and before i forgot. 'Cough' The cussing. I do it alot. Ok? But there are characters that will do it alot! Tayuya, Naruko and Kushina. Runs in the family. Even Naruto cusses sorta... sometimes... And to be a fact, they are 24. Unless you didn't get it last chapter.**

* * *

This was awkward.

Naruto was sitting across from Hinata, his child hood friend who he was planning to ask out and his sister with benefits.

"So" He started trying to break the awkwardness.

Naruko pouted and crossed her arms under chest making her babies[as she calls them] stick out. " Don't you have something to say Naruto" She huffed.

Naruto coughed at her. "Here" He said beating his chest.

"Where else" She adding sarcastically.

Hinata was red and quiet. She gulped knowing what they were talking about. Sure she had a boyfriend before... She spent so long going for Naruto and still is, it only intensified when she caught him and his sister fucking, and she saw his penis. How big it was. She always knew they were more then siblings, the way they played and wrestled when they were little got really touchy and hot. She had finally decided to try to go out with someone else when she was in college with Naruto and Naruko. She gave that first boyfriend her first kiss, the guy had deserved it for even trying with her knowing she had not been interested in him the slightest, there was only one guy she ever wanted. Then she broke up with him. He wasn't surprised or hurt, he just told her that the guy that had her so smitten was one lucky some of female dog, then actually thanked her for trying with him. Sweet right? Yea and no.

Turns out that guy was persistent, it was just after Naruto started dating Sakura which was over a year ago. Yes she stayed in touch, the guy was a good friend. But it seems the guy always or still thinks she will come to her senses. His name is Itachi.

"I-uh I guess" Naruto studded while looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at him with a smiled, always so patient. Always waiting! Naruto thought as he sent her a small smile. "I mean are you willing to try Hinata knowing my family?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

Hinata nodded, she knew Naruto's wild family. His family was mostly girls. And very... how could she say this, very aggressive.. no that's not it, very... incestual of Naruto. She was sure that wasn't a word but she was damn sure that's how they were. Even his mother was like that, well after she lost her husband, it became no holds bar with her son. She didn't know the exact extent everything went but it wasn't hard to guest. Was she ok with it? No. But she could live with it, the only one she would probably have to deal with on a daily bases was Naruko..

"Ok you two are officially dating now!" Naruko yelled as she pulled out a phone, Naruto's phone to be exact. It wasn't fancy, he didn't even use phones to be honest.

"What are you doing" He asked, see! He didn't even care that someone took his phone. Hinata mused.

"Changing your status to in a relationship with Hinata Hyuuga on facebook."She said casually.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT NOT YET" Hinata surprisingly yelled out diving at Naruko, Naruko didn't have time to move before she felt Hinata crash into her, the phone fell on the floor beside them as they crashed on the carpet.

Hinata raised up and looked down at Naruko who had a dangerous expression. She gulped. Something you should always remember when dealing with Naruko, never deny here.

"You are going to get Hyuuga"

* * *

**And that is that. Let me know how this was.**

**Review and continue to review. **


End file.
